


One For All

by Koroshimasu



Series: Nemesis [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Virus, biohazards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: At the brink of humanity becoming extinct due to a pandemic viral outbreak at the hands of advanced android prototypes, a rogue hunter gets separated from his crew. Face to face with an android that is sent to kill him, he is defenseless and weak.Until they start communicating.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Nemesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649245
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	One For All

“Where are the rest of your team members?”

A simple enough question normally. But since this was a situation that was anything but normal or simple, the urgency in Gavin’s thumping heart grew deleterious.

He’d been caught. Like a fool, he’d been separated from his team, and before he knew it, an opposing android team had infiltrated the area his team had set out as an unmarked ‘safe house’ of sorts deep in the now ruinous Detroit City. And what of the leftover remains of the city? It was but ash.

This was all their own doing.

While a few Jericho androids meant well, clearly, a smaller horde of them had ill intentions. The malefactors had banded together and both created and unleashed a deadly virus known as M1X4, otherwise also labeled as the ‘ _Cadium Ultra Gamma Virus’_. It wiped out every man, woman, child, and even a few animals, shockingly. It was a highly infectious virus, both airborne as well as transmitted through physical contact, and within a few weeks, the World Health Organization established it was a serious pandemic.

They couldn’t contain it. So many people died unjustly, and after a full year of those living conditions, 94% of the human population had dwindled and died down.

No one was out there.

Except for a few squads and courageous doctors, scientists, as well as soldiers brave and willing enough to fight the machines and androids responsible for the chaos. It was tricky to target them, for research and reports concluded there was a rogue leader who was solely responsible for unleashing the virus to begin with. Finding the leader and eradicating it would be the only plausible solution to stopping the androids.

Of course, as Jericho claimed no such responsibilities and ties to the group, many androids suffered a great loss, as well. Nothing aside from death, war, destruction, murder, torture, as well as hunting had been a part of Gavin’s life. The now forty-five-year-old man couldn’t even remember his days at the DPD. It all seemed so damn long ago, but his training as a detective had in fact made him out to be a successful survivor. Over the years, with his band of teammates, they’d fought strongly, but also courageously formed long-lasting friendships. It all meant something to him; these were his brothers more than anything else, and it was a kinship he hadn’t felt in decades.

Time had slipped, and errors occurred. Special detectors and ‘virus sweep’ teams had sensed and located another outbreak of the deadly, infectious disease. Then, they’d been ambushed at two in the morning at random. The disease had only been a trojan horse, as was the cover of night. Androids could see in the dark; humans couldn’t. The main aim had been to blow up small shelters, clinics, and medical units surviving humans were holed up in, and the damn androids had successfully done so.

Naturally, like all others in his team, Gavin fled once the explosions went off, but then after the dust had cleared underground in the bunkers, he’d been totally lost. He knew he had to flee, assuming that the old Church on Portland Avenue-their refuge-could still have been standing.

The androids never attacked places of worship, for whatever fucked up reason, and he was going to use that to his advantage. Surely someone was still out there, and they were waiting for him in the Church!!

The start of his journey had been simple enough. He put on his hazmat suit and escaped through the tunnels, but once his detectors cleared up and informed him there were no signs of the virus about, that was when he started slipping. What had caused him to ride a stolen motorcycle through the stained-glass window of that Church at almost three in the morning however, he couldn’t say. Sure, there had been gunfire, but there was gunfire all over Detroit City lately. Perhaps it was the glimpse he had caught of one of what turned out to be a total of three android units who were in charge of unleashing the virus. Gavin really hated them with a vengeance. Perhaps it was a voice that spoke to him somewhere in his mind that somehow, someone was coming for him, and he had to stay put.

He ended up staying, in spite of his better judgement, and in spite of all his tactical training. At least he was armed to the teeth, but there was no telling what would happen if the androids noticed him here hiding away in the Church, knelt between a row of pews as though he belonged there all along.

Regardless of reasons, he HAD ridden into the Church, been caught, and after the ensuing shootout, Gavin ended up being the victor. That was a bit staggering. Gavin didn’t have his friends with him at his side. His weapons were old, worn-out, and essentially useless to him when he’d run out of ammunition to defend himself. Memories of what had transpired before he’d awakened in the bunker earlier that day were cloudy at best, but he supposed his thoughts naturally inclined there due to fear.

During their furtive meetings, though he had been alert for the most part, when placed in a stressful and nerve-racking situation, he found he didn’t remember what that was that he’d been warned about regarding the android units and various groups. He didn’t like to dwell on the insane, psychotic bastards to begin with, but he needed it the most, right now. He was going to be ripped apart if he didn’t piece it together, but he was so scared…

So, Gavin was of two minds. On one hand it seemed safer not to get close to anyone, and he was thrilled he was going to die alone. It seemed apropos, especially in a city where the living dead and other horrors were rapidly gaining control. But although he could take care of himself, although he didn’t NEED anyone, there was something inside himself that whispered that being alone was like being empty.

Trembling in fear while wondering whether he should’ve repented for his ‘sins’ due to the fact that he would likely die in a damn Church, Gavin conceded that no longer was he capable, confident, and bold. He was a rat, and there was no way for him to keep his cool in a crisis such as this.

Boots stomped over towards him, and at once, the pews were lifted and violently ripped out from their screws and bolts nailing them to the floor. Wood cracked and bashed against the walls, and a deep voice with a dark aura hovered before him while he shook like a young child.

“Where are the rest of your team members, human?”

However much he didn’t want to take a look, he had no choice. At least he could do his nemesis the honor of facing them. It would go a long way for a more dignified death, anyway.

Eyes traveling upward, Gavin paled when he noticed that this android was a unique prototype. There hadn’t been one like this, before, not in all his encounters. This one wore heavy, dark clothing, with a black trench coat and only one white ‘x’ mark painted on the right lapel. Gavin recognized the mark quite well. This android was definitely a part of the viral weapons unit, but he was thankfully a lower ranking member. The higher ranking the members, the darker the color in which the ‘x’ had been painted on their clothes.

Either way, he knew he was dead, but for some reason, the android with dark brown hair that was neatly cut and combed back, and the cobalt eyes that were so lifeless was unarmed. Gavin was no fool, however. He knew that androids didn’t necessarily require damn weapons like guns or knives to slay humans. They were now fighting a viral bio-hazardous global war.

LED light redder than the fires of hell, the android barked at him in an order that demanded an answer. “Talk!!”

Gavin couldn’t, but he still looked around. The area seemed deserted and barren of other androids, although he knew that could change in a flash. Danger lurked everywhere, and this android seemed far more aggressive and deadlier. Would he be able to handle this one alone??

While he pondered and mulled this over, the android loomed over him. Gripping Gavin by the shoulders, he tugged him up on his feet as though he weighed nothing. “Are you damaged?”

The question was so odd, and Gavin had no idea what to say.

“ARE YOU DAMAGED?!?!”

The android shook him violently, and Gavin lost it. Vision already foggy and hazy, the shaking didn’t help. His brains were turning into mush, and he was already freaked out when he was defenseless without his gear. Hands slamming down in action, he backhanded the android as potently and viciously as he could. Of course, it did nothing. His hand burned, now, and tears sprang and welled up in his eyes. What a mighty warrior he was, indeed.

Unrelenting, the android advanced on him, sneering as he spat with venom, “Your team, human. I won’t ask again; where are they?”

Fuck it. Time to give this jackass some answers, however mysterious they could be. Cradling his hand when he was released, Gavin hissed, “They’re as safe as they can be right now. Happy?”

He hadn’t expected at all for the android to blink, and then slowly frown in confusion. Its nose turned up as though scenting something foul and putrid in the air. With bewilderment all over its face, it blurted softly, “Happy? I…I c-can’t…I don’t understand…”

“That makes two of us,” Gavin sighed, wondering just how much longer he had to live. Wanting to at least go out with a bang, he asked quizzically, “Hey, you a viral weapons unit member?”

LED light now switching to blue, it remained that way for a moment before it flashed a tentative yellow shade. “Affirmative, I am.”

Humming, he then gushed, “Are you going to kill me, yet?”

Silence came at him like a shotgun blast in the darkness, and it was the strangest thing. The android appeared beyond confused and stymied. Bewilderment and anxiousness bled all over its shapely face, oozing and dripping off like melted candle wax at once. LED light red, yellow, red, and then yellow again, it grunted awkwardly, “I’m…just…”

Not at all ignorant of the pause and shift in the android’s behavior, Gavin straightened up and shook his head in dismay. “Quit dodging my question,” he reasoned rationally, “am I going to die just like everyone else, or not?”

The android looked really embarrassed now, and it was a strange, unbecoming sight. Blinking a few times, it stumbled and staggered like a drunkard before muttering to itself, “My head and feet hurt.” Suddenly, it deeply frowned at what it was it’d callously blurted out.

Puzzled, Gavin looked at the boots the android was wearing. “What’s wrong with those? They don’t look too bad or anything.” The boots themselves were combat and climbing boots, no doubt serving well to help the android crawl and climb out of messy rubble and escape the most disastrous situations.

Glancing down, the android finally coughed, “It’s not the boots. Not exactly, anyway.” Bizarrely, it then sighed and leaned against a marble column encased in dust, blood, and wood. It appeared far too ‘human’, and it disturbed Gavin. He didn’t know what to do with it, so all he could do was gape like a fish out of water.

“You-you m-mentioned your head,” he pointed out again, “what’s goin’ on with it exactly?” Since he knew next to nothing about machines, Gavin was beginning to lose patience. More than anything, he was also puzzled by the android’s reluctance to admit what was going on.

…Oh…but this was the very same android leading the teams that had no doubt slaughtered many of his friends and comrades…Gavin carefully tightened his grip on one of his empty pistols, only to relax when he couldn’t help but give in to tiny laughs that soon grew into loud and bold guffaws. Once he started, he found he couldn’t help it.

Staring at him in awe, the dazed android gasped, “What’s funny? I was sent to check for survivors and exterminate them, you know. I wouldn’t be laughing if I were in your circumstance…”

This thing had a serious, relevant point, yet Gavin continued to laugh. He laughed to his heart’s content, finally breaking it down when he’d run out of oxygen to keep on going. Remorsefully, he held up both hands as he sighed lethargically, “Okay, it’s stupid, but hear me out!”

When the android stared at him in silence, he pushed himself to continue, before he lost his damn nerve.

Shrugging, he asked simply, “If you knew the world was going to end today, what would you want to do before you passed on?”

“What?” asked a baffled android, blinking at the disgruntled human awkwardly. “What kind of a question is that?”

It was a super odd question, indeed, but Gavin had asked it of many of his friends before they all went to sleep and then woke up the next morning heading into battle or just scrounging around for survivors and food, if they could find it.

Weakly, he only shrugged. “I’ve been a fighter for so long. I was a cop, first, then I got promoted to workin’ as a detective for the Detroit Police Department.” Regaling all his sordid experiences and hardships did little to soothe or comfort him. For all he knew, this damn soulless machine didn’t care enough about his life, and would likely put a damn bullet in his brain when he was through with his rant.

Still, Gavin incessantly talked on and on.

“I never liked androids. I was investigating a lot into CyberLife’s projects and development when talks of a new prototype can out, but I ran into nothing but dead ends. I decided since I wasn’t getting anywhere, and since I was out of a job, at least temporarily I would make up for some lost time…”

Tilting its head perhaps curiously at him, the android only listened. As its blue LED light flashed, it made the white ‘x’ mark stand out against his dark uniform in almost a haunting glow that chilled Gavin to the bone.

Silently, almost, the android rasped, “What would you have chosen to do, then?” When Gavin paused, it drawled and expounded, “If tonight was your last night alive on this earth.”

Smiling in the face of death, Gavin boldly pointed at himself. “I would go out. I would put a rad outfit on and get drunk and go clubbing.” His smile turned rueful, then. “I had this outfit once…it was a new one my friend Chris Miller got me…I was gonna wear it,” came his sad chuckle, “…except, when I got home from work that night, I heard about the virus killing everyone in the White House, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before my life was in jeopardy, too.” Imitating the android, he leaned against the column facing the one the tall creature was leaning against.

Nodding at him, it asked in a deep voice, “What did you do afterwards?”

Gavin replied smoothly, “I just grabbed my sidearm, jammed my feet into these boots and raced off to check on my partner. People died before I could even reach them, and I knew a lot of them…” Massaging his forehead, he groaned faintly, “I could’ve helped them, I think…but I was a pussy and a coward. I deserve to die, man.”

Eerily, the android’s lips twitched. In spite of the entire grim, dark situation that surrounded them, when Gavin caught the changing expression on a thing so dull and lifeless, he couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. After a moment, the odd android joined in. The pair managed to keep their merriment down after a few minutes, but they were not able to quite subdue their mirth. Even as Gavin plopped down on a pile of rubble, little snickers and chuckles kept breaking out of himself too carelessly.

What was he even doing?!? He was sitting in a dilapidated, abandoned Church at almost 4 a.m. laughing it up with the enemy…he must’ve lost it.

Oddly enough, the android didn’t seem to mind, nor was it able to hold back on its laughter. “I think we needed that,” it soon admitted openly before shifting.

Gavin only nodded, but then stood from his spot and leaned up on his toes bravely. “Now then,” he scooted himself forward. “Let’s see what you’ve done to yourself that’s causing your head so much pain…” He gestured at the LED light, and the android bent its head ever so slightly.

Thoroughly examining the spot with his eyes, and then his hands and fingers, Gavin huffed impatiently, “I can’t see anythin’.”

Eyes slowly fluttering shut while he continuously massaged the sensationally smooth human skin, the android was truly stunned and silent. Gavin didn’t notice it much, losing himself to inspecting and investigating as much as he could. He’d never been this close to an android before. Not even Connor had allowed him that much of a courtesy, but it was truly shocking that this thing that was meant to terminate all humans off the planet was so…docile…

“Hmm…ooh my, that feels good,” admitted the powerfully alluring android as Gavin firmly massaged not just the skin, but the wires and bio-components underneath its cover of a mimic of skin.

It DID feel good, Gavin admitted to himself mentally. Perhaps not the same ‘good’ that the machine was feeling, but the warmth of the other man, the touch of even this part of his body felt very good indeed. Good and something else Gavin couldn’t identify immediately.

And this android wasn’t all that bad looking, Gavin thought. He could’ve easily passed off as Connor’s ‘double’, only handsomer, sexier, and perhaps…no…what the hell was wrong with him?! This wasn’t a ‘sexy’ man! This was an android!!

…. Yet he still slid his hands up further, rubbing the smooth skin up and down over the android’s cheeks, eventually winding his warm hands down the machine’s chest.

This time, the android’s verbal response wasn’t in words. It was a soft moan. Gavin noticed that the other man’s breathing was speeding up and then realized that no, the android wasn’t breathing. It was his own pants and moans he could hear. It was crazy. Here they were in a city that was balanced on the brink of destruction and he couldn’t take his hands off another man. And what was the android thinking about all this?

The answer to Gavin’s question came when Gavin felt something warm touch his own sternum. His head jerked up, allowing him to meet blue eyes just as he recognized that it was the side of the dark-haired man’s arm sliding about his waist, while his legs and thighs were sliding between his own muscular ones. No, it was more than touching him; those legs were sliding up the inside of his own legs, trapping and holding him in place almost possessively with the intent and promise to deliver much more.

The look in the android’s eyes matched the stirring sensation deep down coiling around Gavin’s stomach. As insane as the whole thing might be, Gavin couldn’t stop himself. In one swift motion, he pulled the android’s face flush against his own, and pressed their bodies together. In turn, the tall android plastered his body against Gavin, and the two men hungrily sought each other’s mouth.

The passion, the need, on both their parts was irresistible. They were drawn to each other on levels that neither had ever dreamed. There was a genuine attraction between them, emotional as well as sexual, but overwhelming everything else was an almost desperate desire to prove that they were alive. They knew there was no time to spare, no time for seduction or romance, but only time to grasp their need for a moment. They were on opposing sides of the board, with Gavin especially knowing that if they were caught like this, not only would he himself suffer for it, but so would the low-ranking viral weapons unit android.

It didn’t seem to matter. The tall android wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck. The kiss had turned open mouthed immediately and their tongues danced and dueled. Gavin ran his hands down the android’s back, finding the zipper beneath the heavy trench coat to his outfit and pulling it down. Swiftly, the same gesture had been returned to him. Hands and fingers wandered, and clothing ripped and fell apart. The surprised ex-detective groaned as his shirt fell to the floor. He brought up one knee and used it stroke a spot burning between the long legs. A busy hand then was utilized to push the mysterious android’s black dress shirt up. Mimicking him, the android used his knee and pressed it between Gavin’s legs. Applying just the right amount of sensual pressure, the lighter haired human stiffened as the knee pushed against his straining cock. With a speed that would have been a credit to any combat move he had ever made in the midst of a battle, Gavin yanked his own undershirt over his head and pulled the burly android on top of himself as he fell back onto what fortunately turned out to be a very sturdily built table.

The two men strained against each other. Wild, frantic kisses were exchanged. Gavin wrapped his legs around the android’s waist as the dark-haired man thrust himself again and again against his prey. As their lower torsos deliciously and teasingly rubbed together, Gavin gripped the android’s firm ass. This caused the android to cup Gavin’s sensitive chest and stroke an already diamond hard nipple.

Gavin’s head tipped back, and his hips bucked up to meet more powerful thrusts. The hunter android rained kisses over the aroused human’s face, neck and shoulders. His head moved further, and his warm, wet mouth covered Gavin’s other nipple in a flash. It took only the tapping of the android’s tongue and the amazingly gentle scrape of his teeth to set Gavin off and that explosion was echoed immediately by his android lover.

Both men recovered their composure almost immediately. There was no time for lingering glances, tender touching, affectionate kissing, or gentle cuddling. Outside the Church, gunfire and screams ricocheted about in the darkness. It served as a strong reminder for what they were, what they represented, and what their purpose in this war was.

Leaping away from each other before they’d discarded more of their emotions, passions, as well as intimacy, they got moving. Clothes were hastily donned; weapons settled in place and checked. Carefully, the android checked the door it had entered through, scanning one way while Gavin inspected the other to make good on his escape. When both were satisfied, they looked at each other and nodded.

For just one instant the two men held each other’s gaze. Both saw the promise of what might be should they survive, but more than that, they had a bond and a secret they would never divulge to another.

Then they slipped out into the night and were gone.


End file.
